Azul, en una Noche de Estrellas
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Perdi su amor, Nuestro Juramento se hizo pedazos, pero aun asi.... aun asi no me arrepiento ni un solo momento de haberlo Amado... SasuSaku, NaruHina y otras parejas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo mi próximo fic, si lo se debo seguir con Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena, pero es que me dio tentación subir este, bueno hace algún tiempo que escribí un poco de esta historia con otros personajes pero no la seguí, pero me decidí a adaptarla a Sasuke y Sakura y continuarla es que a mi me pareció linda, espero que les guste y aquí les dejo el primer Cáp.….**

_Déjenme Reviews Plis (pensamientos)_

Déjenme Reviews Porfis (texto)

**Comentario: no se que me pasa ni puedo dormir, tuve examenes en la escuela y sali mal seguro jajaja xD, es que no dejo de pensar en lo que salio en el manga la semana pasada, estoy tan preocupada por Sasuke-kun no quiero que ese pedazo de porquería casi muerta (Orochimaru) le haga algo, por otro lado espero que Sasuke le de una buena paliza a esa cosa y a Kaputo.**

**Advertencia: Bueno en mi fic Sasuke-kun es todo un príncipe así que cuidado con enamorarse de el ehhh…..(jajajaja xD)**

"_**Azul en una Noche de Estrellas"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Solo por hoy voy...! Dios lo necesito tanto, lo amo, necesito sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, su olor rayos bendito y exquisito olor que no me puedo sacar de la mente , me odio por eso todo el tiempo poniendo excusas para justificar lo que no debo hacer pero solo por hoy, solo por hoy, necesito recordarlo para que mi travesía hacia Londres sea mas corta y mientras espero sentada en la fría banqueta del puerto.  
_

_**CREES EN EL AMOR VERDADERO?**_

_No lo se podrás decirlo pero quizás lo dudes porque no lo haz sentido alguna vez, no haz encontrado, a esa persona para la cual naciste, a la que con solo una palabra, una mirada, una sonrisa te hace estremecer, no se si fue el destino o la casualidad lo único que creo es en la historia que te voy a contar, no fue ni en un país lejano, ni mucho tiempo atrás pero solo recuerdo un amor que fue verdad._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_**El Comienzo"**_

Era de día no se muy bien, Sakura , Sakura donde estas escuche.

Sakura: shshsh, aquí Ino aquí estoy.

Ino: Sakura que haces allí, es que tu no aprendes a don Orochimaru Uchiha no le gusta que se metan a sus tierras ni mucho menos que se acerquen a la gran casona.

_Don Orochimaru Uchiha era el dueño de las más majestuosas tierras de aquel lugar y no permitía que nadie ajeno a su familia traspasara por ellas a menos que fuese alguno de sus sirvientes._

Sakura: pero In es que quiero saber como es.

Ino: como es que o quien?

Sakura: el sobrino de don Orochimaru que vino desde la ciudad, a poco no te da curiosidad.

Ino: curiosidad de que? si ha de ser parecido a su tío, déspota, engreído, rarito, superficial y realmente feo.

De pronto solté una carcajada lo que causo que alguien mirara hacia los arbustos donde me escondía..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
vos: escuche algo por allí.

servidumbre: no Joven Uchiha nosotros no oímos nada.

_Joven Uchiha me dije, debieron verlo era perfecto como hecho por los mismos dioses con el traje a la medida, una tez blanca y provocativa, cabellos negros azulados, una boca de ensueño, unos ojos negros profundos, dios que ojos mirando justo donde me escondía era todo un sueño, cuando de pronto salí de mi transé.  
_  
Sakura: dime algo In es acaso una visión.

Ino: no! y si no nos vamos ya! será nuestra perdición, corre Sakura creo que ya nos cacho.

y ambas corrimos sin parar llegamos cansadas a casa y mi hermana Ino me reprendió.

Ino: jamás óyelo bien Sakura, jamás vuelvas a meterte a las tierras de don Orochimaru el podría matarte o mandarte a encarcelar por invadir en ellas, y yo no quiero perderte.

_Ino era mi hermana mayor con quien vivía, ella era demasiado sobre protectora, más aun desde que nuestros padres fallecieron. Pero aun así la quiero tanto,es tan hermosa parece una princesa con su cabello rubio y ojos azules aun no entiendo como jamas se caso, de cariño le llamo In, se que suena raro pero desde que era pequeña le llamo así._

y mientras ella terminaba de reprenderme yo solo pensaba en una sola cosa.

_Joven Uchiha que bello se escuchaba ese apellido en el, por primera vez en la vida había pensado que aquel apellido era maravilloso yo debía volver a verlo, no podía sacar de mi mente tal majestuosa imagen de el viendo hacia mi escondite, era tan hermoso me dije pero fui interrumpida._

Ino: me lo prometes Sakura.

Sakura: que? que? ah si! te lo prometo In.

_rayos quien sabe que le prometí esa vez pero ya que! yo debía regresar allá no lo soportaba esa noche no pude dormir, así que me levante muy temprano al día siguiente y me dirigí hacia la casona de don Orochimaru.  
_

_cualquiera no se hubiese atrevido a regresar pero yo necesitaba verlo denuevo, era una inconsciente podrían descubrirme y me dije "Solo por hoy", "solo por hoy". Quiero mirarle, a mi principe solo una vez más.-_

_Cuando llegue a mi tan habitual escondite, allí estaba el en el jardín principal el Joven Uchiha, el joven mas bello que yo había visto en toda mi corta vida, el estaba con la mirada fija hacia el cielo formando un cuadro de ensueño para mis ojos verdes, hasta que alguien interrumpió tal majestuoso escena.  
_

_Era una esbelta y hermosa mujer y le llamaba.  
_  
Vos:Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun te he buscado por todos lados, porque te levantaste tan temprano?

Sasuke: madre es que...?

_su madre Doña Mikoto según decían una mujer déspota cuñada de don Orochimaru era la versión femenina de don Orochimaru pero llena de inigualable belleza sin duda._

Mikoto: ya no me digas mas, tu tío y yo te esperamos para hablar del asunto... no lo olvides.

_asunto? me dije, mientras veía como la cara de Sasuke-kun se tornaba triste, Sasuke-kun me dije otra vez cuando había dejado de ser el Joven Uchiha para mi y me sonreí sola, cuando volví mi mirada para seguir apreciando a mi principe, el ya no estaba, que paso? me pregunte , seguro se fue tras su madre me dije cuando de pronto sentí una mano que se poso sobre mi hombro y di un brinco a la defensiva para ver quien me había sorprendido y abrí los ojos grandemente esperando lo peor.._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Fin del capitulo 1.-

**¿Quién será el que descubrió a Sakura?**

**Déjenme Reviews para saber que les pareció la historia plis.**


	2. Impulsos

**_Hola como están espero que muy bien, mil gracias por todos los reviews son un amor, las quiero mucho, bueno aquí les dejo el Cáp. 2, espero que les guste, y me dejen su comentario para saber que les pareció, okis…_**

_Déjenme Reviews Plis (pensamientos)_

Déjenme Reviews Porfis (texto)

"_**Azul en una Noche de Estrellas"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_Pero que era un impulso, actuar sin pensar, hablar sin titubear, reaccionar instantáneamente, no sabia el significado de esa palabra hasta el día en que lo volví a ver, a mi príncipe anhelado, a mi sueño hecho realidad, al dueño de mi corazón, el que con una sola sonrisa me hace perder la razón._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

" _**Impulsos "**_

Sasuke: no te han dicho linda "Salvaje" que espiar no demuestra una buena educación.

_**Linda ?**, el ha dicho linda pero__**"SALVAJE " **, que quería decir con ello! que porque no tenia sus costumbres ni era de su clase, ni me vestía como el, me desplazaba superiormente. _

_Así que altivamente le dije._  
Sakura: y tener sirvientes si lo es?

Sasuke: ya lo veo, eres salvajemente encantadora con esa actitud.

_Y me sonrió, dios que sonrisa y comencé a sentir un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo  
_  
Sakura: no, ehhh yo...no estaba espiando.

Sasuke: ah no! y dime que hacías ayer y que estas haciendo hoy?

_me quede helada, me había visto ayer mientras huía pero porque no me hizo nada si era sobrino de don Orochimaru debía ser tan malo como el, pero como es que me había perdonado tal atrevimiento, de pronto me di cuenta que me miraba como esperando una respuesta, dios que ojos me perdí en ellos, pero me dije alto! el debe de estar planeando algo si bien no me hizo nada ayer no quiere decir que no me pueda hacer algo hoy. Cuando de pronto._

Sasuke: te haz quedado sin argumentos mi linda "salvaje"

_"Salvaje" , me lo ha dicho otra vez, me hervía la sangre aquel comentario si me había molestado a pesar de que me hubiese dicho linda así que me acerque con rabia quería abofetearlo pero su blanca mano me detuvo y su mirada se clavo en mis ojos verdes, no podía dejar de mirarle el es tan hermoso que yo……además lo tenia tan cerca, mi corazón latía tan fuerte , mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, su boca, dios que exquisita boca, no hice mas que mirarla y morder mi labio inferior por las ganas que tenia yo de... era la primera vez que yo sentia aquello...que me estaba pasando, rayos estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, mientras una revolución me recorría por dentro, pero sentí miedo algo extraño me pasaba estaba a punto de desvanecerme y me dije corre Sakura corre, y me solté como pude y corrí lo mas rápido posible y volvía la vista hacia atrás para ver si no me seguía o avisaba a alguien de mi escape, pero no allí se quedo con la mirada sobre mi mientras huía. Pero no podía explicarme a mi misma que me pasaba, seria acaso que su sublime superioridad me abatiera el alma_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de los Uchiha...

El Joven Sasuke llegaba a la entrada de la gran casona y su madre allí lo esperaba.

Mikoto: Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tengo que hablarte, antes que vayamos con tu tío.

Sasuke: madre ya lo hablamos.

Mikoto: pero quiero que tengas claro que todo lo que haces es por nosotros.

Sasuke lo se.

Mikoto: pero no veo nada claro, recuerda que si no tienes un hijo al cabo de tres años tu tío te desheredara y ni tu ni yo tendremos donde caernos muertos, es que porque tu padre tenia que dejarnos sin nada, si no le hubiera dejado toda su fortuna a su primogénito hijo bastardo todo seria diferente, lo hemos pasado tan mal , nuestra casa en Londres don Orochimaru la compro, y ahora solo podemos pedirle hospedaje a tu tío, esto es tan vergonzoso.- y se entristeció.

Sasuke: madre lo se, pero recuerda que yo le jure a mi padre en su lecho de muerte que aunque no nos dejara nada de su dinero yo velaría por ti y no permitiría que pasaras calamidades.

Mikoto: que bueno hijo que pienses así anda vamos que don Orochimaru nos espera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pasaron muchos días bueno mas de 1 mes, que yo no volví a la gran casona por el miedo a que montaran guardia por mis atrevimientos , a esta hora Sasuke-kun... digo el Joven Uchiha ya debe de haber informado a don Orochimaru de mis osadías.  
_  
Ino: Sakura, Sakura te llego esta carta de la ciudad.

Sakura: debe de ser la contestación de la carta que esperaba.

_Si era verdad yo había escrito un mes atrás a mi amiga Lady Hinata Hyugga sobrina del Conde Neji Hyugga, la única dama noble que yo conocía que fuese cortes conmigo y que me hubiese ofrecido su amistad._

Sakura: In, me voy al arroyo , leeré mi carta en el arroyo.

Ino: esta bien pero no tardes.

Sakura: te lo prometo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la casona de los Uchiha...

don Orochimaru y Mikoto: ya esta.

Sasuke: ya esta que?

Mikoto: tu matrimonio arreglado.

Sasuke: perdón... Que?

Don Orochimaru: tu madre me ha explicado que querías casarte pronto y yo ya te conseguí candidata.

Mikoto: y a que no sabes quien es?

_Hmp! me muero por saber se decía ironicamente Sasuke con cara de fastidio._

Mikoto: Lady Amie Chrest.

Sasuke: que? Amie, no madre , ella no por favor, me rehusó totalmente.

Don Orochimaru: quieres casarte o no?

Mikoto le hizo una cara de advertencia a Sasuke.

Mikoto: los chrest vienen en 3 semanas para que pidas la mano de Amie.

Sasuke: ya que!

Soltó un suspiro .

Sasuke-kun sabia que debía casarse pero porque con Lady Amie, el además ya tenia en mente a otra personita, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes con los que soñaba cada noche y una cabellera rosada que le hacia verse salvajemente encantadora como decía el y así que salio a dar una vuelta .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el arroyo...

_me senté sobre una gran roca ansiosa de leer la carta de Hinata , hay dios como la había extrañado desde que se fue a la ciudad tras su amante, Lady Hinata Hyugga la eterna enamorada del Joven Naruto Uzumaki condenado a un matrimonio obligado con Ten Ten Chrest la hija mayor de los chrest._

Mientras leía en voz alta la carta.

Srita. Haruno, _jaja nunca pudo llamarme simplemente Sakura todo por la etiqueta de la nobleza. Y yo que simple y llanamente le llamaba Hinata, que falta de respeto para con una señorita de sociedad, pero ella había sido tan amable de pedirme que le llamara simplemente Hinata.  
_  
Bueno sigo,

srita. Haruno, le escribo para decirle que me encuentro muy bien de salud y me alegra que usted se encuentre bien, me sorprendió mucho recibir una carta suya tan pronto por lo que me esmere en darle una contestación inmediata, bueno lo que usted me comenta es normal, el Joven Uchiha es muy apuesto, noble desinteresado sobre todo, lo conozco de hace años y se que es muy buena persona, aunque muy codiciado por todas las damas solteras de Londres, pero aun así que no se sienta culpable ni tenga miedo de sus sentimientos hacia el. Si tiene alguna oportunidad no la desaproveche, no siga mis ejemplos, puesto que recuerde que lamentablemente yo le confesé mi amor demasiado tarde a mi querido Naruto -kun. Por otro lado déjeme comentarle también que la boda del Joven Naruto sigue en pie, y que cree ya conocí a la novia, el Joven Naruto me presento con ella como una amiga de la familia, y no se imagina es tal y como usted mas o menos la describía, es una chica linda pero nada femenina, todo el tiempo trae el cabello amarrado y le gusta vestirse de hombre .

_Solo termine esa frase y recordé los momentos en que yo le había dicho a Hinata como creía que era la prometida de Joven Naruto y sin querer esboce una sonrisa pero de pronto..._

vos: las personas que se ríen pensando es porque sus travesuras están recordando.

_Y me quede helada al oír esa voz, dios que voz tan varonil , trague saliva y me arme de valor para voltear y verlo. Cuanto tiempo había pasado y yo no le había visto, pero como recordaba el tono de su voz, como había anhelado todas aquellas noches pasadas contar con su presencia, es que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensarle ni de soñarle._

Sasuke: dime mi linda "Salvaje" vas a huir otra vez de mi.

Sakura: ya me canse, usted no es quien para denominarme salvaje, seré pobre, humilde todo lo que quiera menos salvaje.

Sasuke: lo he dicho toda una salvaje.

_Y me acerque con toda la intención de agarrarlo a golpes me estaba cansando con lo de salvaje y recordé que hasta en sueños lo vi llamándome de esa manera estaba furiosa._

_Pero si me acerco el notara a lo que voy pero si me alejo lo agarrare desprevenido , le haré una jugarreta y lo lanzare al arroyo, y entonces me dirigí hacia el arroyo , lo ignore por completo eso le dio curiosidad estoy segura ya note su juego no soporta que no lo tomen en cuenta.  
_  
Y así mientras ella se guardaba la carta en el vestido y caminaba descalza hacia el arroyo , iba desprendiendose de su vestido lentamente como que iba a quitárselo, mientras la mirada de Sasuke la seguía.

_Sasuke: es hermosa, realmente hermosa, tal y como la había soñado tantas veces , hermosa y sumamente sensual y provocativa._

Y se decidió a seguirla...

_Sakura: mi plan esta funcionando, hmp! obvio que no me quitare el vestido solo quiero que me siga.  
_  
_Cuando me metí al arroyo Sasuke ya estaba a 3 pasos de mí , a estas alturas ya mi plan había sido todo un éxito y me di la vuelta y me acerque provocativamente._

Sakura: así que le parezco salvaje.

Le dijo Sakura suave y coquetamente mirandolo fijamente mientras se mordia su labio inferior, Sasuke se quedo mudo, trago saliva .

Sasuke: s...si!

Y entonces Sakura lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y ella lo acerco lentamente hasta sentir su respiración. Ambos sentían subir su adrenalina al 100 por ciento, pero…

Sakura: ahora si le demostrare lo salvaje que puedo ser.

_Y lo lance al agua mientras me reía y me iba a dar la vuelta para irme corriendo pero algo sucedió.  
_  
Sasuke la jalo del vestido y ella callo encima de el y quedaron frente a frente y Sasuke comenzó a reírse.

_Sakura: yo trate de soltarme, el me tenia abrazada y empecé a tirar manotazos al agua para que se mojara._

Sasuke: eres tal y como te soñé.

_Sakura: que me soñó? y me quede inmóvil cuando de pronto me beso dulce y tiernamente, alguna chica coherente se hubiera detenido al instante pero yo , yo no quería, no podía , y cerré los ojos "solo esta vez por favor", "solo por hoy"..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_Sakura: ese beso, mi primer beso cuando supe ya no estaba encima de el , el estaba sobre mi, el agua mecía mis cabellos realmente no sabia si gritar, reír, llorar, me sentía volar, por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que era estar en las nubes y estoy segura que el me acompañaba.  
_  
_Cuando por fin reaccionamos, el me regalo una sonrisa y yo le sonreí también pero por un instante volví con mis miedos y entonces lo empuje._

Sasuke: vasta, vasta o te vuelvo a besar.

_Yo puse cara de asombro y me dije , por dios bésame Sasuke-kun bésame todo lo que quieras mi príncipe adorado, pero parecía que mi mente no estaba de acuerdo con mi boca.  
_  
Sakura: que te pasa? que haces?

Sasuke: vaya, vaya y ahora hasta me tuteas.

_Me sonroje y le dije._

Sakura: perdone , no era mi intención faltarle al respeto.

Sasuke: no me pidas disculpas no lo dije por eso, lo sabia me fascinas , no sabes guardar la compostura ni te importan los estupidos modales , eres única, lo sabia, me volví loco aquel día cuando te vi , tienes una mezcla excitante de dulzura, fiereza, libertad, inocencia, en ti , es que tu eres todo.

_Me quede muda.  
_  
Sasuke: no me crees, enserio desde el primer instante en que escuche tu voz desde ese día quise agarrarte a besos pero no me atreví porque sentí que era muy repentino. Eres tal y como te soñé lo he dicho.

_A lo que solo atine a decir.  
_  
Sakura: y.. yo...

_pero recordé lo que me dijo Hinata en su carta , **"no se sienta culpable ni tenga miedo de sus sentimientos hacia el. Si tiene alguna oportunidad no la desaproveche"** y me abalance sobre el y me lo comí a besos...  
cualquiera diría que estaba loca, yo no lo conocía ni el a mi, apenas y yo sabia su nombre y eso me bastaba, pero un momento... y lo solté.  
_  
Sakura: perdón, me llamo Sakura Haruno. Y le di la mano.

Sasuke: no dejas de sorprenderme mi Doncella Divina, pero me imagino que tu si ya debes de saber cual es mi nombre o me equivoco?

Sakura: po..por.. porque lo dices...

Sasuke: no, no te hagas.

Sakura: yooooo, bueno esta bien, si lo se Sasuke-kun... perdón Joven Uchiha.

Hizo una reverencia.

Sasuke la miro intensamente: como es eso que Joven Uchiha, pero si hasta hace menos de 5 minutos tu lengua estaba en mi boca, por dios solo dime Sasuke, que falta de confianza.

_Y soltó una carcajada algo que realmente no me gusto._

_Sakura: dios el seguro esta pensando que soy una mujerzuela fácil, jaja y como no lo va a pensar si te lo atascaste a besos tarada._

Mientras Sasuke se acerco con la intención de besar a Sakura y ella se hecho para atrás.

Sasuke: que te pasa, hice algo malo mi niña.

Sakura: ehh….. Es solo que esto... vamos muy rápido.

_Sakura: dios como quería besarlo pero no quieta Sakura quieta primero veamos que es lo que en realidad quiere contigo._

Sasuke: si bien es cierto yo te bese primero, pero luego fuiste tu la que me atascaste a besos y no pensaste que era rápido en ese momento.

Sakura: que? ósea que dices que fui yo quien provoque todo esto.

Sasuke: la verdad si.

_Sakura: dios tiene razón._

Sakura: ummm... pues yo... ah! rayos ya esta anocheciendo, In me va a matar.

Sasuke: In eso es el diminutivo de un nombre verdad?, a…acaso estas casada, comprometida o un novio talvez? Lo dijo con voz abatida.

Sakura: yoooo, casada, comprometida, novio , no para nada , In es mi hermana.

Sasuke: In es un diminutivo extraño en una chica.

Sakura: ella se llama Ino; en realidad bueno ese diminutivo se lo puse yo, es extraño pero un día te lo contare.

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que volveremos a vernos.

Sakura: ummm, pues no se. Talvez.

Sasuke se sonrió .

Sasuke: pues te veo mañana.

Sakura: que, mañana, donde?

Sasuke: donde te guié tu corazón, pero por si las dudas te doy una pista, aquí mismo te estaré esperando yo.

_Y me lanzo un beso desde donde estaba, rayos me están temblando las piernas pero yo debo ir a casa, así que no mas le sonreí._

_  
_Sakura: adiós, principe. _el me miro y sonrio de nuevo._

Sasuke: adiós, y no lo olvides mañana aquí a la misma hora si.

Sakura: si..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Capitulo 2.-**

**Que pasara? **

**dejenme reviews plis!!!! **


	3. Amigos o Amantes

**_Hola como están espero que súper bien, mil gracias por los reviews que me han mandado estoy feliz de que les guste la historia, aunque como me decían por allí esta empalagosa, si es verdad jajaja, por eso dije antes que Sasuke-kun era un príncipe, espero que no les aburra eso, tratare de quitarle algo de lo empalagosa que esta a la historia, ok. También me pidieron un lemon aquí esta en este Cáp.. , también me preguntaron si iba a ver NaruHina, claro que si nada mas un poquito mas adelante ya salen, pero también no todo es color de rosa en la vida, porque siempre hay quienes llegan a arruinar las cosas…._**

_Déjenme Reviews Plis (pensamientos)_

Déjenme Reviews Porfis (texto)

**Comentario: sigo preocupada por Sasuke-kun, ya quiero ver el manga snif, snif, quiero que muera Orochimaru y Kaputops……otra cosa que me dejo K.O. en el anime hace 3 semanas fue ver que Dei-chan era un chico snif, snif, snif, yo quería que fuera una chica jajaja xD.**

**Declaración: Naruto no es mío, es propiedad exclusiva de Kishi-sensei, porque si fuera mío Sasuke seria un príncipe y se quedaría con Sakura-chan, Naruto seria Hokage y se casaría con Hinata-chan, Itachi dejaría akatsuki y seria un stripper (jajaja xD), Dei-chan seria una chica y estaría con Itachi-kun, Rin no estaría muerta y volvería por Kakashi, Orochibasura y Kaputops estarían 3 metros bajo tierra, etc…. Jajaja xD**

**Advertencia: el capitulo contiene Lemon.**

"_**Azul, en una noche de estrellas"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amistad, es compartir los buenos y malos momentos con alguien, pero quien me iba a decir que yo misma seria la culpable de traspasar esos limites, diciéndole: "si quiero ser tu novia, tu esposa, tu amante o lo que sea no me importa hago cualquier cosa tan solo por estar siempre a tu lado"._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Amigos o Amantes"**_

Ino: vaya ya era hora que llegaras.

Sakura: In, perdóname es que se me hizo tarde.

Ino: no te estarás viendo con alguien a escondidas verdad Sa-ku-ra. Recuerda que eso no habla bien de una srita decente.

Sakura: de que hablas.

Ino : Sakura, tienes 16 años edad suficiente para que los hombres anden de tras de ti, como moscas y eso me preocupa.

Sakura: Dios In como crees que yo podría estar viéndome con alguien a escondidas.

Ino: yo nada mas te digo.

Sakura: porque lo dices.

Ino: llegas tarde, y con la cara de boba.

_Sakura: rayos como podría ella saber todo esto._

Sakura: nooo. In como crees jeje.

Ino: si no me quieres contar, no lo hagas ok, solo espero que no sea el sobrino de don Orochimaru, te vi como lo veías la otra vez y eso no me da buena espina.

Sakura: digamos si en un mundo paralelo, fuera eso verdad a ti te molestaría que yo me viera con el sobrino de don Orochimaru.

Ino: si.

Sakura: In porque?

Ino: ósea por dios Sakura, hasta la pregunta ofende, recuerda que los príncipes no se enamoran de chicas pobres y humildes como nosotras eso es solo para los cuentos de hadas, se que soy muy dura diciendo esto, pero el es de familia noble y aunque el te amara , que la verdad no creo , su familia no le permitiría tener nada formal contigo, y terminarías siendo su amante. o simplemente el te abandonaria a tu suerte.

Sakura: pero Cálmate In, eso solo es suponiendo que el y yo tuviéramos algo, pero eso no es el caso.

Ino: eso espero, Sakura, eso espero. O quieres terminar como la srita Hinata Hyugga.

Sakura empezandose a molestar: que con ella?.

Ino: rayos no te hagas, se que ella es la amante fiel del Joven Naruto Uzumaki , mira ella es de familia noble y aun así no puede estar con el Joven Naruto.

Sakura: ya, ya déjame ya te dije que yo no me veo a escondidas con nadie, que no salgo con nadie, que no tengo nada con nadie y no me pongas como ejemplo a Hinata ella es mi amiga y ni tu por muy hermana mía que seas ni nadie podría entender el amor que siente Hinata por el Joven Naruto así que no hables de ella ni te metas en ese asunto ok.

_Sakura: rayos si estaba súper enojada con Ino, que le sucedia estaba metiéndose en mi vida y en la de mi querida amiga Hinata estaba a punto de estallar de la cólera, claro como no a mis 16 años aun en la adolescencia las chicas no pensamos con la cabeza sino que solo con el corazón, y claro ella era grande y como no era feliz no quería que yo lo fuera , bueno eso decía yo, pero quien diría en ese momento que talvez tenia razón..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

En la casa de los Uchiha.

Llego el Joven Sasuke muy sonriente y relajado.

Mikoto: vaya hasta que te apareces y veo que ya no te molesta tanto la idea del matrimonio con Amie.

Sasuke: madre no me hables de eso si, no quiero que termines amargándome la tarde mas... digo una tarde genial mientras me paseaba por los alrededores, así que pases buena noche.

Mikoto: hay Sasuke Uchiha espero que no andes de picaflor con alguna pueblerina por allí que luego te arrepentirás, tu te vas a casar con Amie de eso me encargo yo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

al día siguiente...

_Sakura: al primer rayito de sol, salí espantada , claro tome mi tiempo para darme una arregladita así que me recogí el cabello, me puse mi mejor vestido y salí a buscarlo, dios que maldita agonía solo unas horas habían pasado y yo ya ni respirar bien podía , el estar sin verlo tanto tiempo realmente hacia que me faltara hasta el aire._

_Cuando llegue me senté a esperarlo cuando de pronto alguien cubrió mis ojos con sus manos y me dijo_.

Voz: adivina quien soy.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun, mi amor ... ehhhh quiero decir principe viniste.

Sasuke alzo una ceja: mi amor? Vaya por dios Sakura me acabas de matar con eso.

Sakura: ehhhh…..perdón, es que sin querer se me salio.

Sasuke: como puedes creer que me moleste por eso si yo me moría de ganas por decirte algo ayer, pero mira primero que todo te traje esto.

_Sakura: rayos era una hermosa rosa blanca con ese detalle me sentía a punto de desvanecerme , pero hay mas, dios el es perfecto, coloco la flor que me trajo sobre mi cabello y me beso la frente, me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta y me dijo.  
_  
Sasuke dijo sonriente: te ves tan... wow... per...perfecta, hermosa, y eso te arreglaste para mi.

Sakura: ummm... yoooo

_Sakura: dios quería decirle que si pero no.. no puedo. Maldita sea aquellos recuerdos de las palabras de Ino me estaban ahogando **"los príncipes no se enamoran de chicas pobres y humildes como nosotras"** diablos ya no puedo...que hago ya se.  
_

Sakura: esto no así me arreglo siempre jejeje, y esto... perdón... pero me tengo que ir.

Sasuke: pero porque acabo de llegar, y quería hablar contigo.

Sakura: lo siento , no puedo _, no debo_.

Sasuke se acerco a ella la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el y le dio un beso súper tierno..

Sasuke: no te podías ir sin mi beso.  
Le dijo casi sin aliento.

Sakura: beso? pero si tu y yo dijimos ayer que no nos íbamos a ir tan rápido.

Sasuke: que yo recuerde tu y yo no quedamos en nada. Además solo fue un beso de amigos y ya.

Sakura: entonces amigos.

Sasuke: si amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dios como iba a saber que eso de amigos no lo iba a cumplir, pero bueno cada día, durante toda esa semana y media tan maravillosa, nos veíamos a escondidas como "amigos" y nos platicábamos de nuestras vidas , de nuestras travesuras de todo , pero quien diría que a pesar de eso, aun había algo que el no sabia como confesarme._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_Ese día..._

_Sasuke como era su rutina de todos los días, me esperaba sentado en la gran roca frente al arroyo, dios se miraba tan hermoso, pero estaba triste muy triste aquel día.  
_  
Sakura: hola, estas bien. Es que tienes una cara.

Sasuke: es que debo decirte algo.

Sakura: el que ?

Sasuke: es que no puedo, yo se que tu y yo solo somos amigos pero me duele lo que tengo que decirte.

Sakura: pero que es? ya dímelo no me asustes.

Sasuke: estoy comprometido.

Sakura: compro…metido ,

_Y enseguida me brotaron unas lagrimas de dolor, me di la vuelta para que no me mirara, rayos Sakura se fuerte además el y tu solo son amigos, y recuerda los príncipes no se enamoran de las chicas pobres sin nada como tu, el nunca te prometió nada y tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder._

Sakura con la voz quebrada pero tratando de disimular mientras se secaba las lagrimas discretamente: y cual es el problema, tu y yo solo somos amigos.

Sasuke: es que yo no me quiero casar, yo no la amo, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

_Sakura: maldita sea además hay otra chava , de la que el se enamoro.  
_

Sakura: y porque no se lo dices, dile a tu prometida que estas enamorado de otra persona y lucha por la mujer a la que amas.

Sasuke: es que no es tan fácil.

Sakura: amas a la chica de la que te enamoraste o no?

Sasuke: si pero ella no lo sabe.

Sakura: rayos, eso si esta mas difícil y porque no se lo dices.

Sasuke: es que no se si me corresponde.

_Sakura: dios ya no aguanto mas, necesito saber quien es quien me esta robando tu amor Sasuke-kun, robando?... Sakura por dios cuando ha sido tuyo su amor, pero anda valor pregunta._

Sakura: si no es mucha la intromisión en tu vida, quien es la chica afortunada de quien te enamoraste.

Sasuke: que? a poco no lo sabes...

Sakura: no!  
Sasuke: ni te lo imaginas?

Sakura: ya te dije que no.

Sasuke: bueno te voy a dar una pista. Pero primero prométeme que si adivinas quien es, me vas a ayudar a conquistarla.

Sakura: esta bien.

_Sakura: jaja que bien Sakura , ahora hasta te va a describir como es la tipa de la que se enamoro, ashh pero tu solita tienes la culpa porque primero lo bateas le dices que va muy rápido contigo cuando estaba interesado en ti, y ya quien sabe que lagartona te lo quito, te lo quito... rayos Sakura nunca lo has tenido, bueno la que lo enamoro, y todavía que le tengo que ayudar a conquistarla, no puede ser pero ni modo es tu amigo y no le puedes fallar así que ahora si Sakura ajústate bien el vestido y acepta que perdiste._

Sakura volviéndole a mirar: anda dime pues.

Sasuke: bueno primero que todo ella es una chica única, ella es maravillosa, increíble, es lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

_Sakura: noooo dios ya no lo soporto mas creí ser mas valiente pero no soy mas que una cobarde, si me sigue diciendo mas voy a explotar en llanto, maldición seguro ya lo perdí, vasta ya no lo escucho mas yo me voy.._

Sakura: ya! ya cállate no lo soporto mas, lo siento... no puedo escucharte.

Sasuke: pero, porque aun no he terminado de decirte como es.

Sakura: que no ves que ya no puedo, _le dije con lagrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas._

Sasuke: pero no entiendes...?

Sakura: lo siento, adiós. _Y me di la vuelta, y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando de pronto.  
_  
Sasuke: te amo Sakura.

_Y yo me quede paralizada dándole la espalda, quería voltearme mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que también lo amaba, pero no podía creer que yo fuera correspondida, Sasuke-kun lo noto y trato de darme seguridad.  
_  
Primero que todo Sasuke la tomo del hombro y le dio vuelta para que estuvieran frente a frente, luego se hinco sobre el suelo lleno de hojas y piedras y le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en ella Y la mantuvo tomada mientras la veía a los ojos y le decía.

Sasuke: yo Sasuke Uchiha, estoy locamente enamorado de la mas hermosa, preciosa, divina, maravillosa, increíble, sensacional, dulce y tierna mujer que existe sobre la tierra.

A Sakura se le salieron unas lagrimas mas pero ya no de dolor sino de felicidad. Mientras Sasuke seguía.

Sasuke: Sakura Haruno te amo desde el primer instante en que te conocí, no tonto _y se pego en la frente_, perdón sigo, te amo desde el momento en que te metiste a la propiedad de mi tío sin permiso a espiar y huir al verme, te amo cuando hablas, te amo cuando respiras, te amo cuando me insultas, te amo cuando me ves, hasta de antes de siquiera saber tu nombre te ame, amo todo lo que eres porque eres tu.

Ella se iba a inclinar a besarlo pero el interrumpió.

Sasuke no, no , no, aun no he terminado.  
Sigo, yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo amar, proteger, cuidar, adorar, respetar, etc. todos los días de mi vida a la mujer de mis sueños. Te hablo aquí ante la naturaleza quien es el fiel testigo de todo este amor que tengo para ti , y te hablo no como un Uchiha sino como un hombre completamente enamorado.

Y se paro para quedar frente a frente y sentir de cerca su respiración.

Sasuke: Sakura Haruno aceptaría ser la novia de este humilde caballero.

Sakura: _después de semejante declaración de amor aunque no lo amara me hubiese enamorado en ese instante de el. Rayos como podía ser esto tan perfecto , era tal y como siempre me imagina cuando leía aquellos cuentos de hadas, Ino debía estar equivocada, y yo completamente enamorada ._

Sakura: yo también te amo Sasuke-kun , y si! si quiero ser tu novia, tu esposa, tu amante o lo que sea no me importa hago cualquier cosa tan solo por estar siempre a tu lado.

_Y me abalance sobre el que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y lo bese hasta perder la razón._

_Cuando dejamos de besarnos, el se hinco de nuevo ante mi y me dijo que tenia algo para darme. Dios era un hermoso prendedor en forma de flor y lo atravesaba el símbolo distintivo de su familia, y lo puso sobre mi mano._

Sasuke: te gusta.

Sakura: claro me encanta, pero no tenias porque?

Sasuke: claro que si, porque no darle esto a la mujer que amo, este prendedor ha pertenecido a mi familia por años, mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela, como mi padre se lo dio a mi madre, entonces como yo no iba a entregarle algo así a la mujer que amo.

Luego el silencio abatió a aquel lugar, parecía como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido, y solo existían ellos dos.

El sol daba fuertemente sobre sus caras, los ojos de ella trataban de retener las lagrimas que tan inesperada confesión le habían producido antes, su amor era verdadero y ardiente y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera sofocarlo, la cara de él mirando al piso estaba de frente a la cuna de la intimidad de Sakura y ella motivada por la felicidad lo abrazo y lo acercó más a ella, despertando en él sus instintos más primarios.

Sasuke tomó el abrazo como una invitación, en principio Sakura no lo tomó así porque solo estaba concentrada en el amor que le profesaba pero al sentir como las manos de el se posaron suavemente en sus caderas, sintió el impulso se demostrarle a su forma cuanto lo amaba no estaba muy segura de lo que hacia pero tenia una idea ya que antes había mantenido ciertas conversaciones con su querida amiga Hinata, entonces se hincó y sus labios se unieron con los de él en un beso vibrante y absolutamente profundo, sus lenguas tenían vida propia y se entrelazaban en un abrazo infinito, Sasuke abrió los ojos y con delicadeza empezó a desatar la cinta que ataba el vestido y cuando lo hizo y la libero de la presión sobre la cintura, con total calma retiró la prenda, dejando libre la esbelta y hermosa figura de su amada.

Era una ilusión, nunca había visto unos senos tan provocativos y lujuriosos, los exploró con detenimiento primero con su mano, para liberarlos de la presión del sujetador y luego posó sus labios para robarles el néctar de su esencia, Sakura se estremecía, nunca había tenido una sensación tan placentera y agradecía a Dios por poder vivirla con el hombre al que tanto amaba.

Con total detenimiento, Sasuke la tendió sobre la hierba incipiente, tenía la total tranquilidad de que ese sendero no era visitado por nadie y entonces tan solo Dios y el sol serían testigos de la entrega que empezaba a consolidarse, tomo una flor silvestre y la deslizó sobre el vientre plano de Sakura que casi no podía respirar de la emoción y que por fin luego de tanta pasividad estiro sus brazos, para tocar el rostro estremecido de emoción de Sasuke.

Luego descendió sobre ella, con sus labios enjugo los de Sakura y de nuevo la besó, mientras sus manos imprimían suaves caricias y la desprendían de su modesta ropa intima, ella se sentía avergonzada de su desnudez, pero ese era el menor de sus sentimientos y deseaba tanto su contacto que por simple deducción, puso sus manos en la camisa de el y lo liberó, era absolutamente atrayente y era todo suyo, el no pudo resistir más y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse, en bruscos movimientos se despojó de su vestuario inferior y fue cuando ella pudo comprobar con ojos ingenuos, la respuesta que el cuerpo de él daba al erotismo de su figura tendida. lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos totalmente sorprendida, era la primera vez que veia algo como aquello.

El la miró con ojos de ternura, le acaricio el rostro mientras le decía

Sasuke: no temas mi amor, todo va a estar bien, eres lo más importante para mi…

y diciendo eso la beso de nuevo, mientras lenta y pausadamente se sumergía en las profundidades de ella, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la barrera de su inocencia y tratando de ser absolutamente delicado la embistió con calma pero en un movimiento firme para no prolongar el dolor, el sabía lo dolorosa que podía ser la sensación, por eso trataba de robar la tensión con sus caricias y fundido en un beso, el cual se hizo más profundo y doloroso a medida que traspasaba el límite de su virginidad.

Una lagrima ingente escapo de Sakura, y el la bebió con total dulzura y sintiéndose más dueño de ella que nunca comenzó a poner ritmo al encuentro de sus cuerpos en entradas lentas hasta el límite, que luego se fueron apresurando, ella se sentía insegura de que eso fuese placentero, pero al perderse en el caudal de los ojos de Sasuke y mientras el navegaba en su cuerpo sintió como su cuerpo casi cobraba vida aparte y empezaba a vibrar invadido por unas ansias ardientes y oleadas que le hacían moverse a un ritmo inesperado.

Sasuke sonrió con deleite cuando descubrió que el cuerpo de ella descubría la pasión verdadera y volaba en alas del deseo, su principal ilusión es que ella descubriera el éxtasis a su lado entonces, así que cuando notó que ella explotaba descontroladamente, ayudada por la mano de él que se filtro finamente hasta el triangulo de placer de ella para incrementar su excitación, dejó libre el caudal de su deseo y en convulsiones que le produjeron enterrarse más a fondo en ella, hasta que el último de sus alientos se extinguió y reposó con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de ella que temblaba ante los últimas descargas de la pasión que acababa de liberar.

La beso en la frente agradeciendo por el regalo que acababa de darle, miro dulcemente por un instante el vientre de su amada y descansaron abrazados celosamente el uno al otro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Fin del Cáp. 3.-_**

**_Espero algunas opiniones sobre el Cáp. Plis!!!!!_**


	4. Juramento

Hola como están espero que súper bien, mil gracias por los reviews son un amor, las quiero!!!!!. Cuídense mucho….

_Pensamientos._

texto

_**Azul en una noche de estrellas**_

**_Quisiera expresarte este sentimiento ambiguo que se encuentra en mi alma, aunque el tiempo pase, aunque el mar se seque, aunque la vida se me arrebate, jamás encontrare las suficientes palabras para expresarte lo que por ti siento._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Juramento"**_

Sasuke: te amo Sakura.

Sakura: yo también te amo.

y Sasuke se acerco a darle un pequeño beso , pero mientras transcurría el tiempo el beso se iba incrementando de tono, y parecía que Sasuke lo llevaba por otro lado.

Sakura: Sasuke espérate. hazte para allá...

Sasuke: que paso mi amor, que no te gustan mis besos.

Sakura: si pero...?

_Sasuke como que quiere otra cosa, pero y yo ... no , rayos si me dolió un buen, estuvo genial pero si que duele, no por ahorita no, Sakura cálmate, esto no va a pasar otra vez por lo menos hoy no. ah no claro segurito como ya viniste de facilona y le diste todo , ahora el solo va a querer eso contigo._

Sasuke: pero que mi amor?

Sakura sonrojada: es que yo no creo que sea conveniente que tu y yo...otra vez., es que yo ...

en eso Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura pensaba que talvez el solo quería eso con ella. y trato de demostrarle que no era cierto.

Sasuke: ah! Eso… no como crees, no quería que creyeras eso mi niña, yo te amo con toda mi alma, eres lo mas importante de mi vida, y mas ahora que me lo demostraste con todo tu amor que tu también me amas, yo no podría separarme de ti , pero que te parece si nos vestimos ya. esta haciendo un poco frío también.

_a lo que hizo sonrojarme al extremo, pero me dije hay siempre metiendo la pata Sakura, ya vez la mal pensada eres tu, y ahora el es tan lindo, dios como no amarlo._

y Sasuke comenzó a vestirse, pero Sakura se mantenía sentada tratando tímidamente de taparse con el vestido, puesto que aun no se creía muy bien lo que había hecho con su príncipe.

Sasuke la miro: Sakura que sucede?

Sakura: yo…

Sasuke alzo una ceja: Hum!

Sakura: esto..Sasuke puedes voltearte….es que quiero vestirme.

Sasuke: ehhh! Pero si ya te he visto.

Sakura: pero…es que… me da pena.

Sasuke la miro extasiado le encantaba verla reaccionar así, esa repentina timidez e inocencia algunas veces y otras le encantaba lo temeraria y sexy que podía llegar a ser.

Se acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo, Sakura se sorprendió no se esperaba para nada el beso. Luego Sasuke le permitió un momento de privacidad para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

Luego de un rato….

Sasuke: tengo una idea.

Sakura: cual? ya dime.

Sasuke: que te parece si para sellar nuestro día tan maravilloso, y para que siempre recordemos cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos hacemos un juramento.

Sakura: un juramento?

Sasuke: que no te parece mi amor.

Sakura: creo que es la idea más genial que se te pudo haber ocurrido mi príncipe.

Sasuke y Sakura se hincaron frente a un árbol de flores de Cerezo el cual en esa época del año estaba cargado de grandes y hermosas flores de color rosado.

Sasuke y Sakura : ante este majestuoso cielo , rodeados de tal increíble naturaleza, que vieron como nos entregamos a este amor. prometemos:

Sasuke: prometo estar día tras día a tu lado, y luchar por este amor que ha llenado mi vida de felicidad y plenitud, que solo conocí contigo Sakura Haruno. y prometo que velare por ti durante el tiempo que dios me permita estar a tu lado, y hasta el ultimo aliento de vida que posea me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma.

mientras la miraba y le sonreía.

Sakura: yo prometo conservar y tratar de engrandecer todo nuestro amor y que cada día pueda verme reflejados en tus ojos y luchar contra todo aquel que trate de interponerse entre nosotros, y hasta el ultimo día de mi vida te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma Sasuke Uchiha , prometo que este será compromiso eterno. Haré cualquier cosa por ti, por estar a tu lado siempre.

mientras tomaba la cara de Sasuke con sus manos.

y así lo dijeron los dos viéndose a los ojos con tan amor, cortaron cada uno un mechón de su cabello, y lo unieron y los amarraron (dos mechones uno para cada uno), se tomaron de las manos y sellaron esto con un beso tierno mientras juraban su amor eterno, luego de esto Sasuke saco nuevamente un pequeño cuchillo y se dirigieron al árbol que tenían enfrente grabando sus iniciales y la fecha, luego se sonrieron y se levantaron sin quitar la mirada el uno del otro, luego Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos, y le empezó a dar vueltas mientras gritaban.

Sasuke: Sakura te amo , te amo.

Sakura: yo también te amo, te amo.

Sasuke: nada, ni nadie nos podrá separar nunca te lo juro Sakura.

Sakura: si mi amor.

_pero quien puede saber a esas alturas si eso ultimo podría ser cierto nos sabemos que nos traerá el destino que a veces puede ser muy injusto y cruel con algunas personas_.

pero mientras ellos se decían eso y reían celebrando su amor parecía que la naturaleza celebraba con ellos pues del árbol donde había gravado sus iniciales comenzaron a caer flores sobre ellos, mientras el viento soplaba fuerte, dios el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, aquellos dos seres completamente enamorados y bendecidos por la naturaleza misma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rayos como quisiera que aquel juramento hubiera sido cierto, dios lo extraño tanto, lo necesito tanto, no entiendo porque nunca pudimos ser felices._

En ese momento Sakura fue interrumpida por una voz...

Vos: Lady Sakura, ya esta listo, puede abordar el barco.

_"Lady" me dije, que raras se oían aquellas palabras, yo una humilde pueblerina cualquiera ahora una señorita de sociedad, rayos maldito sea el dinero que puede hacer cambiar tanto a la gente, esa circunstancia fue la que me arrebato todo lo que yo un día quise tener._

Mientras durante el viaje Sakura seguía recordando...

Aquel día después del juramento, nos dimos el ultimo beso y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Sakura llego cantando con una mirada iluminada con la más radiante felicidad que se puede experimentar.

Sakura: In, ummm, me estabas esperando, sorry se que llegue tarde pero es que...

Ino: todos los días llegas tarde pero de veras Sakura hoy te pasaste.

Sakura: discúlpame yo...

Ino: ya, ya no quiero que me digas nada, vete a tu cuarto.

_Rayos que genio el de Ino no! jajaja me decía pero sabes hermanita ni tu ni nadie va a echarme a perder el día mas maravilloso de mi vida, aunque pensándolo bien nunca he podido entender porque Ino es tan sobre protectora conmigo claro en ese momento quien siquiera hubiera sospechado la cruel verdad que guardaba mi hermana Ino para conmigo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha...

El Joven Sasuke llego con una sonrisa y un ánimo que no cabía de lo feliz que se encontraba.

Mikoto: Sasuke-kun que te pasa como llegas hasta esta hora.

Sasuke: madre creo que no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación , porque por si no lo recuerdas hace más de dos meses que cumplí 18 años , así que en otras palabras soy mayor de edad. Así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Mikoto: no tienes porque hablarme así, si te lo pregunto es porque me preocupas. En estos últimos días haz estado muy extraño. Solo espero que cuando te cases con Amie no se te ocurra seguir siendo así.

Sasuke: mira mamá, uno fuiste tu la que empezó con tus reclamos, dos, ya me canse de oírte, y tres que te quede muy claro mamá yo no me voy a casar con Amie , me oíste bien verdad mamá no me voy a casar con Amie.

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke , quedaron en la mente de Mikoto resonando una y otra vez.

Mikoto: que tienes, te han cambiado tu no eres mi hijo.

Sasuke: pues si no te parece aya tu mamá, y de una vez te digo que no pienso permitir que trates de manejar mi vida, yo se lo que hago y porque me comporto de esta manera.

Es que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a casarse con otra mujer que no fuera Sakura, claro en ese instante, estaba tan enamorado que se encontraba todo el tiempo a la defensiva por si alguien quería arruinar su recién encontrada felicidad.

Y dejo a Mikoto con la boca abierta.

Mikoto: hay hijo quien sabe que mujerzuela te ha cambiado así, a mi no me engañas , pero de que te casas con Amie te casas mi niño, de eso me encargo yo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sakura:

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun no dejo de pensar en ti mi amor._

Y así se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente...

Como siempre Sakura se escapo para ver a su amado Sasuke-kun, pero como se fue muy temprano decidió irse a caminar un rato, mientras cantaba una canción que se le revelo en un sueño y que recordaba a la perfección.

Sakura:

**Conocerte me hace quererte**

**No pensarte me hace mal**

**Y Aunque a veces no puedo verte**

**Tu presencia sigue en mí.**

**Imaginarte me hace sentirte.**

**No soñarte no esta en mí.**

**Yo quisiera poder decirte.**

**Que te quedes junto a mí.**

Suspiro y de pronto una voz continuo con aquella composición, y Sakura al escucharla se dio la vuelta y allí lo vio.

Sasuke:

**Yo me muero por tenerte**

**Y poder explicarte esto que siento aquí.**

**Y aunque no me alcancen las palabras.**

**Cada vez que te encuentro te lo voy a repetir.**

**Que te amo con toda mi alma.**

**Y que te quiero junto a mí.**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun mi amor , que bueno que ya llegaste.

Y se le abalanzo encima y lo empezó a besar Sasuke se descompuso

Sasuke: espérate mi amor.

Y la aparto

Sakura: que te pasa algo príncipe.

Sasuke: es que no ves que si te me lanzas así me van a dar ganas de otra cosa, y la verdad es que es muy temprano.

Sakura solo se sonrojo.

_Sakura: rayos buena Sakura solo metiendo la patota._

Sakura: perdón. Es que me emocione porque seguiste mi canción.

Sasuke: no mi amor..No te pongas así… era una broma .

Sakura: pero oye dime como supiste como iba esa canción.

Sasuke: la escuche en mis sueños, y cuando oí que mi ángel la cantaba decidí seguirle.

Sakura: por eso te amo tanto.

Sasuke: y yo a ti, oye no quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta a otra parte.

Sakura: a otra parte?

Sasuke: que mi amor creías que íbamos a estar a escondidas para siempre, nooo, yo quiero que todo el pueblo vea lo hermosa que esta mi novia.

Sakura: Sasuke mi amor.

Y se acerco de nuevo.

Sasuke: hay mi vida me vas a matar ya vente vamonos te invito a desayunar, te lo juro que si no nos vamos de aquí , tendré antojo de comer pero otra cosa.

A lo que Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago con su codo y le dijo.

Sakura: tonto! porque dices eso….. no….. mentira te amo, pues vamonos.

Sasuke: ah no! sabes que…. ya es muy tarde, ya no quiero ir

y Sakura solo lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojándose exageradamente.

al ver esto Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

Sasuke: es broma mi amor, ya mejor vamonos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el pueblo...

Sasuke-kun y Sakura caminaban de la mano muy enamorados sin importar lo que la gente dijera, insinuara, pensara, etc.

mientras la gente murmuraba en el pueblo...

mujer 1: oye no es ese el Joven Uchiha , el sobrino de don Orochimaru?

mujer 2: si, es el pero que hace con Sakura y así.

mujer 1: seguro es solo su amante, como crees que un señor como el va a tomar enserio a una muchachita sin clase como ella.

mujer 2: si verdad, pero ella como se presta para estas cosas, sabia que esa niñita saldría con algo así, tiene que estar en la sangre, sigue los pasos de Ino no!

en eso Ino iba pasando por alli y escucho esto y se les acerco.

Ino: que yo que?

mujer 1: Ino, estabas escuchando.

Ino: quiero que me digan que tanto estaban hablando de mi hermana y de mí.

mujer 2: nada mas, que vimos a Sakura paseándose muy acaramelada en la placita con un joven de sociedad y recordamos lo de tu...

pero Ino no la dejo terminar

Ino: queeeee! y quien era.

mujer 1 : el Joven Uchiha.

Ino: esta niña me va a oír yo se lo advertí.

E Ino se fue de allí directo hacia la placita del pueblo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras en la placita...

Sasuke: Sakura te amo.

y le dio un besito.

Sakura: no mas que yo a ti. pero

Sasuke: pero que...

Sakura: cuando mi hermana se entere me va a matar.

Sasuke: porque?

Sakura: es que me advirtió que no saliera contigo.

Sasuke: no le caigo bien a mi cuñadita.

Sakura: no es eso lo que pasa es que a ella no le gustaría que yo sufriera porque dice que los príncipes como tu no se enamoran de chicas como yo!

Sasuke: eso es mentira, a mi no me importan las clases sociales, a mi lo único que me interesa es el inmenso amor que siento por ti desde el primer instante en que te vi.

Sakura: te amo príncipe.

Sasuke: y yo a ti ...y sabes que ...tengo una idea.

Sakura: cual?

Sasuke: que te parece si voy a tu casa y me presento con tu hermana formalmente como tu novio para que no se moleste.

Sakura: enserio harías eso por mi.

Sasuke: por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa, es mas quiero que vayamos a mi casa con mi madre para presentarte como mi novia oficial. para que todo el mundo sepa que yo quiero algo formal contigo.

Sakura emocionada: en verdad.

Sasuke la vio con amor y le tomo la cara y la iba a besar cuando de pronto...

vos: que significa esto...

y tanto Sasuke como Sakura volvieron a ver para saber quien les decía esto.

Sakura asustada: Ino que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Sakura, ella es tu hermana.

y le extendió la mano a Ino para saludarla pero Ino lo ignoro y se dirigió a Sakura.

Ino: pues que crees si eres la comidilla del pueblo.

Sakura: pero In...

cuando de pronto Ino le soltó tremenda cachetada a Sakura la que hizo que le salieran unas lagrimas de sus ojos a Sakura.

Sakura llorando: Ino!

Ino: te lo advertí.

E Ino jalo del cabello a Sakura y la estaba acercando hacia ella.

Ino: tú te vienes conmigo.

pero en eso se interpuso Sasuke y tomo la mano de Ino con la cual estaba lastimando a Sakura.

Sasuke: como te atreves la golpeaste.

Ino: y eso a ti que , niñito engreído. porque te metes?

Sasuke: me meto porque ella es la mujer que amo y no voy a permitir que nadie ni siquiera tu le hagan daño.

Sakura suspiro: Sasuke-kun!

Ino dirigiéndose a Sasuke: así! y cuanto tiempo te va a durar ese amor, hasta que veas a otra o te cases con alguien de tu clase.

Sasuke le grito: jamás me oíste, Sakura es la mujer que amo y no la dejaría nunca.

Sakura llorando: basta dejen de discutir por favor.

pero parecía que Ino ni Sasuke la escuchaban.

Ino: no me hagas reír, si como no?

Sasuke: pues aunque no lo creas es así, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Ino: así y como?

Sasuke: la voy a llevar ante mi madre y la presentare como mi novia oficial.

Ino: si, si como si fuera tan fácil que tu familia lo aceptara.

Sakura desesperada y llorando: basta, por dios basta ya.

y como ellos no le hacían caso y seguían discutiendo , ella no aguanto mas ver como su hermana y su novio discutían mientras la gente se burlaba de ese espectáculo y salio corriendo pero no se fijo y tropezó en eso venia un carruaje muy rápido que apenas pudo detenerse pero aun así el caballo golpeo a Sakura y ella se quedo inconciente sobre la calle.

Ino y Sasuke seguían discutiendo pero al oír ese tremendo estruendo que se oyó cuando el caballo golpeo a Sakura, reaccionaron y abrieron los ojos y vieron con terror la escena y al unisolo gritaron:

Ino y Sasuke : Sakura!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp. 4**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Comentario: estoy deprimida, ayer subí una historia mas bien un libro solo que con sasuke y sakura y la verdad allí hubo alguien que me hizo sentir muy mal, pues yo nada mas quería compartir esa hermosa historia, lamentablemente aunque no fui la primera persona que había subido algo así, creo que fui la única a la que insultaron lo que me llevo a que la borrara. No entiendo porque hay personas así que solo se dedican a hacer sentir mal a las otras personas, pero bueno así es la vida.**

**Nos vemos!!!!**

**Espero me regalen unos reviews!!!! Para saber que les pareció el Capitulo.**

**Ya casi salen Naruto y Hinata, en el próximo capitulo, como también será el inicio de la aparición de otros personajes como (un adelanto) Amie, Kabuto (Los malos) y puede que por allí aparezcan otros también ( pero eso es TOP Secret) jajaja xD.**


	5. Compromiso

Hola como estan espero que super bien, mil gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo son tan lindas, las quiero mucho, aquí les dejo el cap. 5 de azul….

_Pensamientos_

Texto

**Advertencia: Lemon!!!! **

_**Azul en una Noche de Estrellas.**_

_Desnudándome de toda mi necesidad, vistiéndome en la piel de tus deseos; hoy me abandono, me entrego por entero, a la dicha sublime de ser feliz en tu felicidad_. Poema de Fabian Ruiz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Compromiso"_**

****

_Cuando supe ya me encontraba allí en una camilla en el consultorio del doctor Kiba Inuzuka el mejor medico del pueblo, que por lo poco que yo sabia, el había sido un pretendiente de mi hermana cuando era mas joven._

_Nada más abrí los ojos para ver algo de lo que había huido cuando tuve el accidente._

Ino: todo esto que paso es tu culpa.

Sasuke: mi culpa , jajaja yo estaba bien con Sakura hasta que llegaste tú y le pegaste.

Sakura: por dios ya dejen de discutir que no ven que me duele la cabeza.

Ino y Sasuke: Sakura!

Sasuke: mi amor reaccionaste , estaba tan preocupado por ti.

Y se acerco a la camilla a tratar de abrazarla pero Ino se interpuso.

Ino: ni te atrevas a acercarte niño bonito.

Sakura: Ino porque haces esto.

Ino: mi chiquita estas bien te duele algo?

Sakura: si la cabeza pero In… puedes dejarme asolas un momento con Sasuke-kun por favor.

Ino: Sakura! bueno esta bien como quieras pero solo porque estas lastimada te complazco.

Sasuke: gracias cuñadita.

Mientras Ino salía y cerraba la puerta cuando escucho lo que Sasuke le dijo le lanzo una mirada fulminante y termino de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Sasuke la cerró con seguro para que no los interrumpiera.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, príncipe ven abrázame.

Sasuke. Sakura mi amor sentí que me moría cuando te vi tirada en la calle.

Sakura: ya no hablemos de eso solo abrázame.

Sasuke: estas segura de que no te duele algo.

Sakura soltó un pequeño quejido y le dijo.

Sakura: Sasuke abrázame me duele.

Sasuke: donde, donde? y corrió a abrazarla preocupado.

En eso Sakura lo subió a la camilla para que estuviera encima de ella. Y Sasuke solo la miro sorprendido.

Sakura: me duele cuando no te tengo cerca.

Sasuke: enserio.

Sakura: si quiero sentirte mas….

Y en eso lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente y empezó a abrirle la camisa y el se sentía un poquito raro porque no sentía estar haciendo lo correcto porque primero Sakura esta recién accidentada y dos estaban en una clínica.

Sakura: que te pasa príncipe.

Sasuke: Sakura es que no quiero lastimarte, tu estas...

Sakura: ya ves estoy bien y desde aquella vez que ... yo pues…. yo te necesito ahora aqui en este momento dentro de mí...

Sasuke: yo también quiero estar dentro de ti mi amor.

Pero él por consideración a la experiencia que acababa de vivir su novia temía intentar, aunque se moría de las ganas y no era solo el impulso de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, era la urgencia de manifestarle con su cuerpo los anhelos de su alma y la inquietud que había invadido su alma en esos momentos de desasosiego en los que temía poder perderla.

sin embargo ella no tenía intención de abandonar tal propósito y suavemente fue acariciándolo para buscar la respuesta que la virilidad de él pudiera darle y la revelación que la hombría de su amado le dio fue inconfundible, esto la llenó de nuevas ansías, quería sentirse llena de él, lo necesitaba, quería oír su respiración entrecortada junto a su oído para recordar que estaba viva y que él estaba a su lado, sus manos se apresuraron a abrir el cierre de ese pantalón que no le permitía compenetrarse con su amado como quería, él por su parte no pudo seguir evitando, de hecho no quería evitarlo, por eso sus manos en un juego ardiente pero delicado corrieron como mantequilla por las piernas de ella, levantando el vestido hundiéndose en medio, para luego también tratar de despojarla de ese incomodo vestuario, luego de unos momentos más de caricias indescriptibles sus cuerpos ya libres comenzaron a encontrarse en busca de la unión soñada, el atinó a preguntarle…. que si estaba segura de lo que hacía, ella con una sonrisa delineada en su faz le respondió que más segura que nunca, que quería sentirlo más a fondo… él obedeció y lenta pero certeramente se introdujo en ella con un respiro corto, ella lo apreció en su total dimensión y cerró los ojos ante el estremecimiento que ello le produjo, todo era distinto de su primera vez, ya no había dolor, ni incomodidad, solo sensaciones de placer, sus labios mientras tanto jugaban en tanto que sus lenguas danzaban.

El sitio resultaba enteramente mágico para ellos aun cuando no lo pareciese para nadie más, sabían que no podían hacer mucho ruido por el lugar donde se encontraban pero aun así sus pieles se erizaban con el simple roce del uno con el otro y mientras seguían adheridos, él entraba y salía lentamente para disfrutar segundo a segundo la sensación de la aventura de estar nuevamente fundido en ella, Sakura por su parte aun cuando estaba un poco adolorida se contorsionaba en movimientos ondeantes queriendo corresponder a su amado quien sacó las manos de su ubicación inicial para lentamente adentrarlas hasta los senos de ella, y aferrándose a ellos como si fuesen su punto de apoyo, los apretó porque necesitaba asirse a ellos para no decaer en la inconsciencia a que lo llevaba embriagarse en el cuerpo de su amada, ella delirante de placer subía y bajaba incesantemente las manos por la espalda, cintura de Sasuke, hasta que en un momento en que sentía no poder resistir más tanto deleite las llevó hasta el cabello de él haciéndole surcos y halándolo, lo que más lo excitaba, por lo cual, en medio de la más tierna entrega sus cuerpos se mecieron hasta llegar al auge de la satisfacción encontrando el clímax ,acallando sus gritos de placer en sus bocas con ardientes besos y luego se quedaron así inmóviles por un momento más, maravillados de tanto placer.

Luego de un rato Sasuke trató de ayudarla a vestir, pero Sakura un poco avergonzada lo rechazó para hacerlo ella misma, él que siempre se enamoraba de esos detalles de timidez de ella, la besó en la frente y le dijo que estaban locos, que a quien se le ocurría hacer el amor en una clínica con medio mundo afuera de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde……**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun no estoy segura que esto este bien Ino se enojara y me reprenderá luego.

Sasuke: no te preocupes mi hermosa princesa, ya veras que ella no se portara mal contigo de ahora en adelante.

Sakura: porque lo dices.

Sasuke: porque pretendo pedir tu mano hoy por la noche, después de que vayamos a hablar con mi madre.

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, no podía creer lo que Sasuke le había dicho que esa misma noche pediría su mano en matrimonio y en ese momento iban rumbo a la casona de los Uchiha a presentarla con doña Mikoto, era demasiado para asimilar en ese instante ella solo tenia 16 años.

Sasuke: mi bella flor no te sientes bien, no quieres ir a ver a mi madre.

Sakura: no eso es que yo...

Sasuke: es que tu que? mi bella Sakura , no quieres casarte conmigo.

Sakura: pero si aun no me lo haz pedido.

Sasuke: si ya se que tonto soy, espérate.

Y se detuvieron en un hermoso sendero cerca de la casona de los Uchiha.

Sasuke se inclino ante Sakura le tomo la mano le dio un calido y pequeño beso en ella y le dijo mientras mantenía su vista fija hacia los ojos de ella.

Sasuke: Sakura Haruno, mi Sakura bella que me ha llenado mi vida de una felicidad completa que jamás pensé experimentar, la mujer de mis sueños la que con tan solo una sonrisa hace que mi día sea el mejor de mi vida, que cuando la veo a los ojos veo el reflejo y la pureza de su alma, la mujer que me da todo, esa es la mujer a la que amo con todo mi ser, que añoro ver cada mañana al despertar, a la que el día de hoy me di cuenta que casi perdía, y con la cual no aguanto mas por despertar cada día junto a mi.

Mientras en el rostro de Sakura recorrían lágrimas de felicidad, y Sasuke proseguía.

Sasuke: Sakura Haruno aceptaría como esposo a este humilde pero locamente enamorado caballero, le concedería su vida entera para que el la colme de felicidad para siempre.

Sakura: claro que si mi amor.-

Y dicho esto se le abalanzo encima y le dio un beso.

luego de esto prosiguieron su camino hasta la gran casona de los Uchiha, ellos podrían haberse quedado mas tiempo juntos después de la declaración de Sasuke pero no podían esperar ya no querían estar separados nunca mas , así que debía comunicar a todos sus familiares su decisión aunque algunos por no decir todos estuvieran en desacuerdo con aquel compromiso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de los Uchiha.

Sirviente 1: joven Uchiha que bueno que regreso temprano.

Sasuke: si bueno, dime donde esta mi madre.

Dijo esto mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

Sirviente 1: bueno doña Mikoto y don Orochimaru partieron temprano hacia Londres señor, pensé que usted lo sabia.

Sasuke: no! no lo sabía. Y usted sabe a que se debió tan repentina partida.

Sirviente 1: creo señor que es referente a su compromiso con la srita. Amie chrest.

Sasuke enojado: pues espero que hayan ido a terminar con semejante tontería, pues no pienso seguir con esa farsa. Óigame esto que le digo reúna a los demás empleados tengo una noticia que darles.

dijo esto mientras tomaba fuerte la mano de Sakura.

Cuando estaban todos los sirvientes reunidos en el gran salón de la casona Uchiha

Sasuke les dijo.

Sasuke: quiero que sepan que espero que desde este momento mi supuesto compromiso con la srita. Amie chrest este olvidado, y también presentarles a la única futura sra. Uchiha y es ella la srita. Sakura Haruno, espero que la traten con el respeto que se merece y que desde el día de hoy vivirá en esta casa así que suplicaría que arreglaran lo mas rápido posible un dormitorio para que ella pueda sentirse a gusto aqui.

Sasuke decidió esto porque no pretendía que Sakura se quedara con Ino después de que el había visto como la había golpeado esa mañana, mientras Sakura lo miraba extrañada porque no se había esperado esa revelación.

Dicho esto los sirvientes fueron ha seguir con sus labores y Sasuke se quedo con Sakura.

Sasuke: que te pasa mi vida .

Sakura: es que no me dijiste nada de que me quedaría en tu casa y no me parece que este bien.

Sasuke: lo dices por las habladurías no me importa.

Sakura: lo digo porque no me consultaste, no sabes si estoy de acuerdo o no?

Sasuke: perdóname querida pero es que se me ocurrió en el instante en el que lo dije, por eso no te lo consulte antes, además no quiero que vivas con tu hermana después de como te golpeo este día.

Sakura: pero es que no podría dejar a Ino, créeme que el comportamiento de hoy no es habitual en ella, es mas fue la primera vez que me pego.

Sasuke: por eso mismo no voy a permitir que nadie absolutamente nadie te ponga un dedo encima para lastimarte.

Sakura: te lo agradezco, pero eso de vivir aqui ...a tu familia no le agradara.

Sasuke: no me importa, ya tome una decisión y espero que ellos la respeten, ahora vente vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun.

Y se dirigieron a la casa de Ino y Sakura...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sakura...

Ino: están locos o que? tu Sakura eres una irresponsable como te sales así de la clínica estando recién accidentada y lo peor no te importo lo que pudiera yo haber sentido.

Sakura: lo siento In… perdóname pero tu estabas muy enojada.

Sasuke: además el que la insito a escaparse fui yo así que si le vas a reclamarle a alguien házmelo a mi.

Dijo esto con tono desafiante.

Ino: mira tu mejor no te metas sinvergüenza que te quieres llevar a mi hermana a tu casa , y eso no lo voy a permitir.

_La verdad es que yo también estaba algo incomoda porque Sasuke-kun había decidido por mi y sin consultarme que me iría para su casa, aunque pensándolo bien porque no? yo solo quería estar a su lado, lo quería solo para mi las 24 quien diría que eso solo seria el inicio de mi tortura._

_Ino y Sasuke , seguían discutiendo como locos así que yo me di a la tarea de hacerme responsable de mis actos y no dejar que ni Ino ni Sasuke decidieran lo que yo iba a hacer._

Sasuke: Sakura se va conmigo.

Ino: Sakura se queda conmigo y es la última palabra.

Sakura: pues Sakura va a hacer lo que se le de la gana!

Ino y Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura: pues primero mi bello príncipe Sasuke-kun no puedes decidir lo que sea más conveniente para mí, aunque me agrade la idea no creo que sea lo más sensato porque eso seria irrespetar a tu familia y de verdad que no pretendo ni un solo instante generar polémicas en tu familia.

Sasuke: Sakura pero...

Ino: ves lo que te dije tarado?

Sakura: no he terminado, ahora bien Ino tu eres mi linda hermana mayor que ha sacrificado toda su juventud para estar conmigo, de veras te lo agradezco pero eso tampoco significa que tú eres la que va a decidir si me quedo o me voy.

Ino: eso que quiere decir?

Sakura: he tomado la decisión de irme a Londres me quedare en la casa de mi amiga Lady Hinata, primero que todo porque la familia de Sasuke esta allá, segundo porque lo mas correcto es que me conozcan ya que decidí aceptar la proposición que me hizo mi Sasuke-kun para casarme con el.

Ino: queeeee?

Sasuke: como lo oyes cuñadita aunque te pese ya eres mi cuñadita, así que ya oíste mi princesa ha hablado así que nos vamos mañana temprano a Londres, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que amo a Sakura y que me voy casar con ella lo oíste bien no Srita. Ino!

Ino: ustedes dos no pueden casarse!

Sakura enojada: porque no, Ino? solo porque tu eres una frustrada y nunca conseguiste casarte.

Ino se entristeció y dijo: haz lo que quieras.

Y se retiro a su cuarto

Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y le dijo: Ino perdóname no quería decirte eso.

Sasuke: déjala mi amor no creo que sea el momento .

_A la mañana siguiente, partimos mi príncipe y yo hacia Londres quien diría que lo que nos esperaba allá no era nada grato pero al fin y al cabo quien iba a saberlo.-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dios fue mi primer viaje fuera del pueblo , me sentía tan emocionada, yo una pueblerina yendo ha Londres al lado del amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, el que con tan solo una mirada puede hacerme caer a sus pies._

Sasuke: princesa estas bien.

Sakura: si algo nerviosa , Sasuke-kun tu crees que yo le agrade a tu familia.

Sasuke: claro preciosa tu eres lo mas hermoso y dulce que he conocido seguro te adoraran como lo hago yo, y aunque no lo hagan no me importa yo no dejare que nadie te separe de mi.

Sakura: te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: y yo a ti Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en Londres...

Amie: estas segura que hay otra mujer.

Mikoto: claro querida porque crees que Sasuke-kun esta tan extraño.

Amie: pero yo quiero casarme con el y lo sabes.

Mikoto: lo se querida por eso tenemos que ser mas inteligentes que esa mujerzuela que se consiguió Sasuke-kun.

Amie: crees que es una arpía interesada nada más.

Mikoto: aunque no lo sea vamos a acabar con ella.

Amie: y que tienes en mente?

Mikoto: veras...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días después...

Llegando a Londres.

Sasuke: mi amor despierta mira ya llegamos a Londres.

Sakura: así que así es Londres nunca me lo hubiera imaginado es mas de lo que miraba en mis sueños.

Sasuke: entonces futura sra. Uchiha que quiere que hagamos primero.

Sakura: pues quisiera ir a dar una vuelta para conocer mas de aca, pero creo que será conveniente que vayamos a casa de mi querida amiga Hinata Hyugga, se que le caeré de sorpresa, pero en fin ella hace mucho que me dio su dirección por si algún día decidía venir para aca.

Sasuke: entonces para allá vamos, porque sus deseos mi princesa son ordenes para mi. Y siendo así tomo el papelito donde Sakura tenía la dirección de Hinata y se la dio al cochero para que los llevara hacia allá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha...

Mikoto recibió una carta que al parecer llego mas rápido de lo que se pensaba, el ama de llaves le informaba a doña Mikoto los planes ridículos que tenia el Joven Sasuke de cancelar su compromiso con la srita Amie y su dedición de casarse con una pueblerina una tal Sakura Haruno y que iban directo a Londres.

Mikoto sonrió maléficamente: Haruno! Humm pero que interesante.

Amie: decías algo…

Mikoto reaccionando: así que se dirigen para aca.

Amie: de que habla.

Mikoto: por fin conoceremos a la cualquiera que tiene embrujado a mi hijo.

Amie: como?

Mikoto: no te preocupes querida esto solo facilito las cosas, de esa mujercita no va a quedar ni la sombra después que acabemos con ella.

Amie: como digas Mikoto querida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en otra parte de Londres...

...srita Hinata la buscan.

Hinata: quien?

Sakura: yo amiga .

Hinata: srita. Haruno que gusto me da verla pero pase , siéntese…. pero que sorpresa y veo que viene bien acompañada.

Hinata dirigiéndose a Sasuke: un gusto de verlo de nuevo Joven Uchiha.

Sasuke: igualmente Lady Hyugga.

Hinata: y díganme que los trae por aqui.

Sakura: nuestra boda.

Hinata: boda? se van a casar.

Sasuke: si , de hecho vinimos a ver a mi familia, bueno a presentar a Sakura como mi prometida, y aprovechamos para visitarla a usted srita. Ya que Sakura tenia muchas ganas de verla.

Hinata: me alegro por ustedes, pero Joven Uchiha usted no esta ya comprometido con la Lady Amie.

Sasuke: estaba, además nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello, yo a quien amo es a mi princesa Sakura y con ella es con quien quiero compartir mi vida.

Hinata: que diera yo porque un hombre deféndiera su amor por mi de esa manera.

Hinata se entristeció que ella hubiera dado porque al menos su amante el Joven Naruto Uzumaki tuviese el valor de enfrentar a su familia y negarse a su casamiento con la Lady Ten Ten chresth.

_De pronto lo note Hinata estaba muy triste seguro es porque el cobarde de su amante no le daba el lugar que ella merecía, y trate de hacer algo para que ella se olvidara un momento de ello._

Sakura: Hinata se que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero quería saber si me permitirías quedarme en tu casa unos días en lo que conozco a la familia de Sasuke.

Hinata: eso no lo tiene ni que preguntar Srita., y usted Joven Uchiha se quedaría con ella, mire que si se va usted a su casa con su familia, no tendría mucho tiempo para compartir con la srita Haruno.

Sasuke: y no cree que no seria bien visto eso.

Hinata: por mi parte nadie lo sabrá, además si ustedes se aman, al diablo con la etiqueta de la nobleza, quédese con la srita Haruno por favor.

Sasuke: esta bien.

Sakura: que lindo mi amor.

Hinata: bueno ahora díganme una alcoba o prefieren por separado.

Sasuke y Sakura solo se miraron cómplicemente y sonrieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa Uchiha...

Mikoto: ya sabes querida, en lo que quedamos, estoy segura que muy pronto ellos vendrán.

Amie: no sabes el gusto que me dará verle la cara a esa perdida, esa tal Haruno Sakura que me quiere quitar lo que es mío.

Mikoto: calma querida, espero no le salgas con esas groserías a la futura sra. Uchiha.

Amie: la única futura sra. Uchiha soy yo

Mikoto: por el momento no Amie querida, espera y si todo sale como lo planeamos mas pronto de lo que crees tu estarás casada con mi hijo.

Amie: eso espero.

Mikoto: además necesito que te quedes como mi invitada en esta casa.

Amie: estará correcto.

Mikoto: claro que si además, si mi hijo trae a la intrusa esa porque no debería de invitarte yo a ti.

Amie: tienes razón gracias Mikoto querida.

Mikoto: ya lo sabes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mas tarde...

Hinata: srita Haruno quisiera hablarle a solas un momento.

Sakura: si claro, Sasuke-kun nos permites.

Sasuke: claro.

Sasuke salio de la alcoba de ambos (de Sakura y el) y se dirigió a dar un recorrido por la casa de la srita Hyugga.

Sakura: dime Hinata que quieres decirme.

Hinata: primero que todo realmente admiro su valor srita.

Sakura: porque lo dices?

Hinata: es que usted ni se imagina lo que le vendrá cuando la familia del joven Sasuke se entere de esto.

Sakura: que tan malo es ser pobre, es tan vergonzoso que un joven noble se case con una pueblerina.

Hinata: mire no es tanto eso, lo que diga la sociedad es lo de menos, si no lo que haga la familia Uchiha en su contra, recuerde que la juzgarán de una arribista trepadora, bueno creo que ese termino será el menor que le impongan.

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos: tú crees que yo no soy digna de Sasuke-kun.

Hinata: no srita yo jamás dije eso, usted vale mucho es mas creo que el joven uchiha corrió con mucha suerte al encontrase con usted, pero a lo que quiero llegar es..

Sakura: dime por favor.

Hinata: tenga mucho cuidado srita Haruno, he sabido que la madre del joven Uchiha doña Mikoto es una malvada, no se fie de ella por favor, no se que seria de mi, si a usted le sucediera algo, usted es la única que ha sido realmente mi amiga y no quisiera que esa gente tratara de pisotearla.

Sakura: Hinata! perdona por creer que tu también estabas en desacuerdo con mi boda con Sasuke-kun, y perdona por haber pensado que tu creías que yo no era lo suficiente para Sasuke-kun, y muchas gracias por quererme tanto, y sabes que eres correspondida.

Y se abrazaron.

Sakura: entonces Hinata que debo hacer para agradarle al menos un poco a la familia de Sasuke?

Hinata: primero que todo tenemos que cambiar su forma de vestir, le arreglare el cabello como lo usan las damas estiradas como usted dice, le enseñare algunos modales necesarios para no pasar vergüenzas con esa gente.

Sakura: gracias Hinata.

Hinata: de nada srita. Lo único que deseo es que pueda ser feliz con el Joven Sasuke.

Sakura: gracias, aunque también me gustaría saber de tus planes con el Joven Naruto.

Hinata: la boda de el esta en puerta srita, no se que podría hacer.

Sakura: y porque no se escapan?

Hinata: que?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras Sasuke recorría la casa de Hinata Hyugga, el llego al jardín trasero era un esplendido lugar lleno de árboles frutales, rodeado de un verde pasto, revestido de unas inimaginables flores, cuando de pronto alguien salto de la barda y tomo desprevino a Sasuke y lo agarro del cuello.

...quien eres y que haces aca.

Sasuke: soy un invitado de la srita Hyugga, más bien tú quien eres un rufián que ha osado entrar saltando la barda.

...así que Hinata me ha cambiado, ha visto mi cobardía en defender nuestro amor y ha decidido dejarse cortejar por otro.

Sasuke: no es lo que piensas, pero un momento...esa vos se me hace conocida, pero si eres Naruto Uzumaki no!

Dijo esto sorprendido , pero Naruto seguía en sus lamentos.

Naruto: oh! que ha de ser de mi sin ella , sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada, sin su amor.

Sasuke: amigo no es lo que piensas.

Naruto: Sasuke! Sasuke eres tu? como puedes decirme que no si te veo aqui de invitado de la srita Hyugga, como amigo me traicionas de esta manera.

Sasuke: amigo primero que todo yo no te he traicionado, segundo yo no sabia que la srita Hyugga y tú...

Naruto: bueno no importa, ella me ha cambiado, mejor me voy.

En eso estaba el Joven Naruto yéndose cuando de pronto apareció Sakura buscando a Sasuke, le grito su nombre y corrió a abrazarlo. Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un pequeño besito a Sakura.

Naruto: que significa esto? además que estas con Hinata, osas engañarla en su propia casa.

Sakura: Joven Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura? pero esto que significa?

Sasuke: si es mi Sakura, ya te dije que estabas equivocado, Sakura y yo somos invitados de la srita Hyugga.

Sakura: así es?

Naruto: que contrariedad.

entonces en ese momento fue cuando Sasuke volvió a ver a Sakura, y se percato de todos los arreglos que esta se había hecho, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, traía el cabello recogido envuelto en unos listones azul cielo, traía un poco de maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, vestida de azul bajo aquella noche cubierta de estrellas se veía perfecta, bueno para el ella ya era perfecta sin todo eso, pero en ese instante ella le pareció toda una diosa, tan angelical como hermosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**fin del cap!!!!**

** espero me dejen unos reviews plis!!!!**

**las quiero mucho!!!! cuidense!!!!!**


End file.
